


Lovely Quarantine

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corona - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Based on Maxbetta request: "If someone would please go ahead and write a modern AU SanSan fic where they are quarantined together for two weeks and they totally fail at “social distancing” with each other, I would be most grateful"
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99





	Lovely Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxBetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/gifts).



***Day 1***

“What do you mean I could be infected?!” Sansa asked, no yelled into her phone.

“Well…before we broke up…let’s say I already met someone else and she…”

“You mean you cheated on me with another girl?!” Sansa yelled at Harry. “Well, I shouldn’t be surprised after I found you with Saffron and Pepper at the same time!”

“Yeah, whatever Sansa. My doctor said I have to call everyone I met in the last two weeks and well…you have to stay for two weeks in quarantine.”

“What?!”

“Yes, okay bye,” Harry said and hung up leaving Sansa speechless behind.

“Sansa everything alright?” Sandor asked from her door. He was her flatmate for three months now, after Jeyne had moved out and he had been the one that made her see that she had been in a toxic relationship with Harry.

“Yes, yes, I’ll tell you in a few,” Sansa said and Sandor nodded and closed the door.

Sansa’s hands were shaking and she quickly looked for the number of Dr. Luwin.

“Hello, doctors office of Dr. Luwin, what can we do for you?” the assistant said.

“Hello, this is Sansa Stark. Can I please speak to Dr. Luwin. It’s urgent,” Sansa said.

She knew doctor Luwin her whole life already.

“I’ll see if he has some time you. Please wait for a moment.”

Sansa waited and her heartbeat like mad.

“The doctor has some time for you. I’ll connect you.”

“Thanks,” Sansa said just before assistant hung up to connect her to the doctor.

“Hello, Dr. Luwin here.”

_Thank gods_ , Sansa thought.

“Hello, here is Sansa Stark.”

“Hello Sansa,” Luwin said kindly. “Long time since you were in my office. What can I do for you?”

“I have a problem and I need your advice.”

“Okay,” he asked, kind of curious.

“I broke up with my ex two weeks ago…and…”

“And?” he asked.

“He called me to say he got tested positive on Corona and he said his doctor said everybody he met should stay in quarantine for two weeks.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

“Doctor?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, I am here. Okay, how are you feeling right now?”

“I am nervous,” Sansa said and immediately felt her face warm up, because of her stupid answer. Luwin chuckled.

“I know, most important now is to stay calm. You have any fever or cough?”

“No, my temperature…is normal I guess. No cough.”

“Headache, stuffy nose, sore throat, or fatigue?”

“No headache, but I had a slightly stuffy nose and my throat is a bit sore, but I always have that around this time of the year.”

“Alright.”

“That’s good, isn’t it? That were the symptoms of Corona, right?” Sansa asked nervously.

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you don’t show signs that you are sick, but it doesn’t mean you don’t have the virus in you. The incubation time is between two and four weeks.”

“So that means?”

“It means it could still break out, but as far as I know you don’t have any pre-existing conditions don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.”

“And you are how old now, twenty-four?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Alright, that means you are part of the group that is most likely to survive it no matter what. The mortality rate for your age is far below 1%.”

That calmed Sansa a bit at least.

“But you could infect others, who are in danger.”

“What shall I do doctor?”

“With how many people did you have contact for the last two weeks?”

“Only my ex and my flatmate. I had no classes so I hardly had to leave the house.”

“Does he or she show any symptoms?”

“No, not that I know off.”

“Okay, that’s good. Maybe he can get you supplies since he doesn’t show anything yet. The best course of action now is for you to stay in self-isolation for at least two weeks and maybe your flatmate too. If you notice any symptoms, I listed call me again and we decide the course of action alright?”

“Alright, thanks Dr. Luwin.”

“That’s my job, stay safe and don’t forget to wash your hands,” he said before he hung up.

“Fucking Harry,” Sansa cursed. She must have gotten it from him if she had it.

She went over to the door of her room.

“Sandor?” she asked and when Sandor came from his room, she shut her door.

“Sansa?” he asked amused. “What’s going on, can I come in?”

“No!” Sansa yelped. “I mean not that I don’t want you to _come._ ”

Sansa again felt her face blush at this innuendo. She had no idea if he knew she had a crush on him. He was smart, he was tall and handsome, but most of all he was a kind human being and not just because he wanted to get into her bed.

“So, what is it?”

“I might have Corona…”

“What?” he asked.

“Yeah…Harry called…he has it and now I called my doctor and he said I have to stay in quarantine for at least two weeks because it could still break out…”

“Ohh no…” he said.

“Yeah…and you have to stay in quarantine too because we had contact…”

“Well shit…”

“I know…I am sorry Sandor,” she said and felt tears in her eyes.

“Hey don’t worry. Everything will be alright. I’ll go to the groceries store and get us food for two weeks. You stay here.”

“Okay, but I’ll give you some money, so you don’t have to pay for all of it,” she said and got some money from her purse, which she pushed to him underneath the door.

“Gods, Sansa it’s not like you have Ebola or smallpox.”

“Better safe than sorry, Sandor. Please be careful.”

“I will,” he said and she heard him leave the flat.

Sansa threw herself on the bed and wrote to her sister about her situation so she could update the family on her whereabouts.

She waited for Sandor’s return and nervously paced her room, interrupted by looking out of the window, in hope of seeing him park outside.

Finally, he returned and Sansa looked out of her room’s door at the entrance.

He was carrying three large IKEA bags of food.

“Stop looking and help me,” he said laughing.

“Sandor, I don’t want to infect you if you don’t already have it.”

“Sansa…as long as you are not sneezing in my face or _kissing_ me, we are fine I think.”

_If you only knew how much I’d like to kiss you_ , she thought.

“Okay,” she said and left her room, but made sure to keep her distance as she helped him to store away the food.

“Gods Sandor, how much did you buy?” she asked him after she put away the sixth bag of rice.

“Just enough so we can stay in quarantine. I didn’t know if you might need these in the next two weeks, but I got you some anyway,” he said and handed her a pack of tampons.

“Thanks, I still have enough but thanks.”

“So what do you think of me cooking something for us and then we watch a movie?” he suggested.

“Okay,” she said.

She returned to her room, to call her mother, who was had already tried to call her twice.

Shortly after she hung up Sandor called her from the kitchen, telling her dinner was ready.

They ate in the living room watching a movie. Sansa had no idea if Sandor had thought it a good idea to watch Contagion, while they were in quarantine themselves, but Sansa never the less enjoyed the evening.

It would just have been better if they both had shared the couch and maybe even sat closer together.

After the movie, they wished each other good night before they went to bed.

***

***Day 2***

When Sansa woke up, she didn’t feel well. Her throat was aching and she immediately felt fear inside her and somehow all of this overwhelmed her that she started to cry.

_How stupid_ , she thought.

“Sansa, everything alright?” Sandor called from the other side of the door.

“I think I am sick,” she sobbed.

Sandor opened the door a gap

“Stop! Don’t come in. I don’t want you to get what I have.”

“Hey, it will be alright. You hungry?”

“A bit maybe,” she said.

“Okay stay in bed, I’ll make you something.”

“Okay,” she said and sniffed a little.

Not long after he returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea and some toast.

Sansa just wanted to tell him not to come inside, when she saw he was wearing a face mask and gloves, carrying a tray.

“Here, little bird. Tell me if you need something,” he said and Sansa smiled a little. Someday he had just randomly called her ‘little bird’. She had no idea why he did it, but she never corrected him. Harry had called her ‘baby’ once and she had nearly ripped his head off. She was an adult woman and no ‘baby’.

“Okay, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Just say if I can get you something. I’ll quarantine myself on the couch with Netflix and _chill_ , well…without the _chill_ I guess,” he said and Sansa felt her face warm up at the thought of having that type of _chill_ with him.

***

***Day 5***

It was night and she was lying awake in her bed. She already felt better. Sandor had taken care of her the last days. He had made her breakfast, lunch and dinner and was always there immediately, if she just coughed, asking if she needed something.

He was more caring than all her boyfriends had been combined. Sandor didn’t have a girlfriend. He said his last one had left him without any explanation. He thought it was because of the scars he had gotten due to an accident as a child, but Sansa thought they made him just more handsome.

She got out of bed and silently went to Sandor’s room.

“Sansa?” he asked quietly, as soon as she entered his room. “Is something wrong?” he asked sitting up.

Sansa walked over and kissed him before she knew what she was doing, but he didn’t seem to mind. Sansa though quickly realized what she had done.

“I am sorry,” she said. “I am so sorry,” she repeated and ran back to her room.

_What had she done_?

***

***Day 6***

“Sansa, please come out,” Sandor said knocking on her door.

She had not come out of her room for a whole day. She couldn’t stand to see him. He certainly was mad at her. She had kissed him. If she really had Corona, Sandor would have it now too.

He knocked again.

“Sansa, please come out or you force me to open the door, to check on you,” he said.

Sansa hesitantly got up from her bed and unlocked the door.

“I am sorry Sandor,” she said after opening the door, but Sandor simply kissed her.

Sansa looked surprised at him when their lips parted.

“Okay, now that we are even, we maybe should talk about last night and this,” he said.

“Okay,” she said and they went to the living room.

Sandor turned around and Sansa immediately started to talk.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing until I did it. I know you must hate me for this carelessly infecting you and…” she said, but Sandor interrupted her.

“Fuck Corona, I don’t give a damn if you infected me,” he said. “I want to know if there is more to that kiss or if you just kissed me because we are stuck in this flat together.”

Sansa was taken aback by that.

“Sandor I…okay…let me put it that way…I…fuck…why is that so complicated,” Sansa said.

“Just say it, Sansa,” he urged her.

“I fall in love with you,” she quickly said.

“Good, because I do too,” he answered just as quick.

“What?” they both asked in unison.

They both started to speak at the same time and they both laughed at this.

“Okay you first,” he said.

“Sandor, I’ll make it short. You are everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend. Now you.”

“Well, basically the same, besides the part with ‘boyfriend’.”

They both had to laugh at that.

“Okay,” Sansa said. “Okay, that’s great.”

“Yes, it is. How many days of our quarantine is left?” he asked.

“Eight if I counted right,” she said.

“More than enough time then to get to know each other,” he said smirking.

“Aye, and _more_ ,” she said biting her lower lip.

***

***Day 14***

“Permission to enter the quarantine zone,” he asked from the other side of the door and Sansa had to keep herself from starting to laugh already. The last seven days they had spent mostly in bed, but not because they felt sick, but because they had more or less been connected at their hips.

‘ _Strengthening their immune systems’_ Sandor called it and he had shown her an article saying that sex and masturbation boosted the immune system. So, who was Sansa to say anything against scientific facts?

Sandor had indeed turned out as everything she had always wanted in a boyfriend.

He was caring, sweet and a great listener. And gods…her certainly knew what he was doing when it came to the bedroom.

He had made her finish as often in their first night as Harry had in their whole two-year-long relationship.

Today he had told her he had such a crazy idea, he wanted to try and Sansa had agreed because he had told her she would have the laugh of her life.

“Repeat, requesting permission to enter the quarantine zone,” he said.

“Permission granted,” she said from underneath her blanket.

Sandor opened the door and only stood there in a dress robe.

“That looked like the wrong clothing to enter a quarantine zone,” she said smirking.

“Ohh don’t worry, I have every protection I need,” he said and let his dress robe slip off his shoulder.

Sandor hadn’t lied. She indeed had the laugh of her life when she saw what he had meant.

His cock with a condom.

“See? The most important _member_ of this expedition is well protected,” he said and made his cock bob a little to make his point.

“Alright,” she said. “I see you are protected, but now come here I have need of you.”

Sandor smirked and quickly made his way over to the bed slipping under the blanked, already starting to kiss her hungrily.

“Gods, I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too,” she said.

Usually, he always went down on her first, but it would be a waste of his perfect cock right now.

She just wanted to feel him.

“I want to feel you,” she whispered and he slowly entered her making her mouth fell slightly agape at the feeling.

“Gods, Sansa, you have no idea how good you feel,” he breathed.

“If I feel nearly as good as you, I have a rough idea,” she said and he chuckled.

By now he knew so well how to move, that it didn’t take long for her to reach her peak and she softly moaned his name.

“Gods,” she said, as she came down from her peak. “I think now you broke the overall records for orgasms of all my exes combined.”

“Is that so?” he asked. “I better go for another to take the lead for sure,” he said and began to move again.

Sansa chuckled, which quickly turned into moans again and not long after she felt him finish, just as she peaked once again.

Sandor breathed heavily into her neck and Sansa stroked his sweaty back.

“Now you have the lead for sure,” she said and he rolled off her and she snuggled up to him.

“Gods, I could spend the rest of my life like this,” she mused.

“Me too,” he said. “I don’t think we can spend the rest of our life in bed like this, but I am correct we still got enough food for at least ten more days.”

“Is that so?” she asked smirking.

“Aye and if you don’t mind noodles and ketchup even more.”

Sansa faked a cough.

“See? I think I am still sick. I might need more _quarantine_ and ‘ _immune-strengthening_ ’.”

“Aye better safe than sorry, little bird.”

“Yes, better safe than sorry,” Sansa said and kissed him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this in ~5h so any mistakes are caused by the fact that it's now 5.30 am here. Leave a comment if you :)


End file.
